


Cuddle Time with Makoto

by SexulPenut



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut
Summary: Motoki comes home to find Makoto waiting for him in bed wanting some cuddle time and a little more.Notes: Always looking for feedback for my work.
Relationships: Furuhata Motoki/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 3





	Cuddle Time with Makoto

The sunset bathed Azabu-Juuban in a warm orange glow, and, to Motoki, it meant it was time to head home. He shooed the last few straggling kids from the arcade with the normal warnings to listen to their parents, locked the place down for the night, and went home. When he arrived at his apartment, he was surprised to find the windows dark.

“Are you home, Makoto?” He called into the dark living room.

“In here,” Her call came from the bedroom, and he frowned. 

Motoki found her on her side in bed with the blankets pulled to her chin. 

“Already in bed?” He asked, and she smiled.

“Thought you could use some relaxing after work,” She pulled the covers up in a silent invitation, but he was a little disappointed to find her still in her green, satin pajamas.

“It would be nice,” He admitted right as his stomach growled.

“Don’t worry,” Makoto giggled, “I have something ready in the oven when we get done.”

“Get done?” Motoki raised an eyebrow and smiled as he stripped down to his boxers.

“You’ll see,” She grinned back as he climbed in bed.

He barely had time to settle down beneath the thick covers before Makoto pulled him close. She rested her head on his chest and could feel the quick beating of his heart. He pressed his nose against her hair and breathed in the sweet strawberry smell he came to expect from her. They let the minutes pass in silence and warmth.

Slowly but surely, Motoki’s breathing slowed. He felt the aches of the day fade as he started to doze off, and a smile crept across his lips.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me,” Makoto chastised with her own smile, “You haven’t even eaten yet.”

“Well, someone wanted me to snuggle first,” He playfully chastised back, “And I really can’t say no to her.”

“Of course not,” She looked up into his deep green eyes, “I know what’s best.”

“Do you now?”

“Yep, and do you know what’s best right now?”

“What?”

She answered with a kiss, and he answered back by pulling her closer.

One of Motoki’s hands ran down her back against the silky fabric while the other ran through her still damp, brown hair. Makoto’s hands ran down his back and traced along the outlines of each muscle. 

Their lips finally parted, and their tongues clashed as the kiss became more passionate.

Motoki’s hand reached the hem of her pants and slipped around the back to feel her already bare ass. She let out a gasp in his mouth as he squeezed, but he pulled her deeper in the kiss to quiet her. He enjoyed the feel of her ass for a few moments before he slipped his hand around to her front. This time, a moan slid past her lips as his fingers ran along her dewy slit.

Motoki broke the kiss when she lightly bucked her hips against his hand and chuckled at her half lidded expression.

“You can be so lewd sometimes,” He whispered.

“Don’t say—” Makoto’s words were cut off by a long, low moan as his middle finger slipped inside. 

Her walls quivered against the slow, massaging digit, and she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking harder against his hand. Motoki moved his thumb up to rub against her clit as he thrusted, and a jolt streaked up her spine. With a cry, her back arched, and her hips slammed against his hand. 

While Makoto ground against his hand, Motoki grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it above her breasts. Her hard, pink nipples pressed into his hand as he squeezed her soft breasts. He slowly massaged them and rolled the nipple around in his fingers.

“I always forget just how amazing they feel,” He said.

“Don’t...talk...like...that,” She panted. 

The stimulation between her breasts and crotch started to overpower her mind. Before she could lose it completely, Makoto yanked Motoki’s pants down and grabbed his large cock. It was his turn to groan as her soft hands ran along his length. She used the precum that poured from his tip to lube it up and started pumping faster.

For a few minutes, they moaned, groaned, and bucked together in harmony. Makoto’s walls clenched around his hand and drenched it in girl cum as an orgasm shook her body. Motoki wasn’t far behind, and ropes of cum blasted across the bed and her pajamas.

“I forgot how good you were at that,” Makoto whispered, and Motoki flashed her a cocky grin.

“There’s more where that came from,” He whispered in her ear before he pulled her into another deep kiss.

While they kissed, he pulled Makoto’s pants down around her thighs and pulled her against him. She shuddered at the feeling of his hot cock pressed against her stomach, but it was quickly moved away to prod at her core.

They broke apart and stared each other in the eyes as Motoki slid into her. Makato’s whole body shook as he filled her to the brim, and he let out a low groan as her hot pussy clamped against him. 

“You’re so tight,” He panted while his hips gently rolled against her.

“S-s-s-sto-o-op i-i-it,” She clenched her teeth.

“Then stop being so cute when I talk like this,” He said, and her cheeks burned bright red.

Before she could respond, Motoki started thrusting harder, and her words were lost in heated moans. She dug out long shallow scratches on his back as the pleasure assaulted her. Each thrust stretched her to her limit and pushed against her womb. 

“P-ple-ea-ease,” She moaned as the thought of his seed flooding her womb flashed through her mind, “C-cum insi-ide.”

Makoto wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close. He could only make quick shallow thrusts against her womb, and the feeling of her cunt spasming against his cock quickly became too much.

“I’m cumming!” He groaned. With one final hard thrust and a cry, he pushed his cock as far as it could go and exploded inside her.

At the feeling of his warm seed filling her womb, a second orgasm seared through her, and her cries merged with his in a cacophony of pleasure. Makoto’s pussy squeezed as if to wring him dry as rope after rope shot into her.

When their orgasms were ridden out, they laid panting in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, like a gunshot in the silence, Motoki’s stomach growled.

“You must have worked up quite an appetite,” Makoto mumbled as sleep pressed against her. “I’ll get up in a minute and heat it up.”

“Why don’t we just take a nap first,” Motoki suggested, “I want to stay like this for a bit.”

She looked up at him with a sleepy smile and half lidded eyes. “I’d love that,” She whispered.

They shared one more long kiss before they dozed off in each other’s arms.


End file.
